User talk:Potterfan1997
Welcome, to my talk page! You can talk to me here. But no swearing, etc... Archives Archive 1 ~ Eye (I) ~ 16th September, 2010 - 4th January, 2011 Archive 2 ~ Eye Eye Capin' (II) ~ 5th January, 2011 - 11th March, 2012 Archive 3 ~ Eye Eye Eye Senurito (III) ~ 12th March 2012 - 29th September, 2012 ---- Scotch Pine Also, last time I recoloured the dog thing, Sage had a rant at me - so I'm not sure if I should be recolourig it.}} Hi i am so sorry i really didnt want to offend you sorry and thankyou for saying you like my logo i really want to help and i was wondering would it be possible to make a mysims comic series to add on here I just noticed that after i published it. :3 Hair color: Brown Skin tone: White I'd rather have the pose then the background. Icecream18- I'm watching you! (talk) 13:23, October 28, 2012 (UTC) I made a word bubble of my request! Moods Thanks! Dear Potterfan, I wish my story (Mysims World) to be removed. I deleted all the stories written on it before, so that people wouldnt read them anymore. My Inactivity is hard to explain do to some reasons (for which I will not list). And I know its out of the blue to post this, but I don't know how to delete my story and my acount (which I know is too impossible) but, can you at least help me delete all of Mysims World?-M8567 (Which before my name changed was Sulli1034) I feel as if it should be taken down, not due to my inactivaty but due a few reasons. I hate to do a buisness first kinda deal, We where quite good friends. I feel as if I need to just get rid of Mysims World. The strange thing is, I actualy do want to become a writer, but I don't belive fanfiction is what I should get into. So If you could, Please Delete my story, I dont want anyone to be dissapointed that all the stories where gone and that think that I didn't even have the thought to even put a little note about it (Even though five people actually read it and in truth it wasn't the best,) And the add is somewhat an eyesore, equal to that of a borded up home in the slums. Im sorry this was all... I don't know how to say it, but please just delete it. It would do me a huge favor, and would benefit the wiki better. Thank you. - Sull1034 (Which You Use To Know Me By) I truly appreciate that, and like you said... I hope are paths somewhow do cross. And have fun with being an Admin! Try to keep the site clean from hackers, rude people, and pedophiles (I felt like that needed to be said.) See ya! -Sulli1034 Re: Email The template for the MSR portals was made on my old computer, which is now in skip somewhere in Manchester. :B But I made a new one and you can't even tell the difference. Just add the sim into the circular blue bit and trim them to fit correctly.}} Dear Vienna, I regarded the world with such a sad sight Could you clarify a bit?}} }} Vandal He got you and Luke in the end of it. Just thought you'd like to know, so you aren't wondering. }} And no problemo, amigo!}} You didn't sign up for the lost in space rp yet. Icecream18- I'm watching you! (talk) 14:40, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Another day, another......message? Thought I'd start it up again. }} JOEY RAPPING IN THE DISTANCE Hello Potter! I was wondering if I could request something? ^^" ...Evil boys eating evil hamburgers, evil boys eating evil fries! (talk) 01:10, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Uh, I wanted moods of my sim. She tan and has clara's hair but it's black, her eyes are like Clayton's, her mouth is like Travis's'es(watev) she has a band-aid on her face, freckles and her outfit is that red vest with the skull on it and the gray skirt and thank. --...Evil boys eating evil hamburgers, evil boys eating evil fries! (talk) 02:03, January 17, 2013 (UTC) I dont have a standing still mood image and thank you! ^u^ --...Evil boys eating evil hamburgers, evil boys eating evil fries! (talk) 20:35, January 17, 2013 (UTC) -Mariaw I'm Jeffreyotic Can you delete every show i have but the new sim surprise? I want to make a new one but I'd have to much and the other 3 are stupid. にゃー！ --Icecream18 (talk) 20:59, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Could I use some of the what would happen pics for my new fanon game? にゃー！ --Icecream18 (talk) 22:06, March 30, 2013 (UTC) You deleted the one I wanted to delete. にゃー！ --Icecream18 (talk) 14:13, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Legohouse Why can't EA just release all of the character concept images all on one site when the game is released? Oh, and also, in reply to your message to Blanky. I think it was Dentface who made the portal, so you might want to ask him.}} I remember Salin uploading it and so I went through all of his contributions to find it... cos I'm a great guy! }} Let me explain you a thing | It was this one :3 --...Evil boys eating evil hamburgers, evil boys eating evil fries! (talk) 19:27, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Woah what no I did not say that you were not aloud to visit what who said that what I said I was leaving MH because...well...you know And yeah, it's my school rp thingie I'm sorry if I confused/annoyed you @A@ --...Evil boys eating evil hamburgers, evil boys eating evil fries! (talk) 19:13, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Humans are allowed too uwu But they might be frowned upon by some since the school have mostly monsters ...Evil boys eating evil hamburgers, evil boys eating evil fries! (talk) 11:42, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Ch-Ch-Chucklevision Skin SO, I changed to the Monobook skin because I like it better. Is there any way to get the shoutbox and create a blog post from it? --にゃー！ --Icecream18 (talk) 01:24, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Teenage in the Space Age }} It doesn't matter now though, so it's okay.}} But I got a ticket on that plane